


I might have said too much

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty notes, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jock Dean, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Admirer, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel suddenly starts receiving notes of a particular kind he at first treats it as a joke because high school right? Only, the notes don’t stop and Castiel finds he can’t ignore their pull for much longer.</p><p>Or, </p><p>The one where Cas has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might have said too much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Write Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986747) by [deadpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/pseuds/deadpai). 



> Celebrating a lot of stuff today so here; have a smutty fic :D
> 
> 1\. Read the work that inspired this because _seriously_ , it’s da bomb! (plus I kind of stole the whole concept there, sorry [deadpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpai/pseuds/deadpai),  
> please forgive me) <3
> 
> 2\. Underage tagging is because they’re in high school but no age is specified. 16 or 17, I suppose.
> 
> 3\. I attempted to write this in a different tempus than I usually do and it was really difficult so please tell me if you spot any mistakes! I can’t decide what I thought about writing like this, other than it being a fun experience XD
> 
> 4\. Crackfic-ish, this is just some none-serious pwp :D

  
  


The first note is simple enough, chaste, even. It’s just a simple _Hi Cas_ and then a lot of erased words that Castiel can barely make out. Some of them read stuff like _I think_ or _Would you_ , but none form complete sentences and Castiel dismisses the whole thing.

He just balls the little nondescript paper and tosses it in a trashcan on his way to class. His first thought had been that it had to be Kevin or Charlie wanting to say something but as he sits in History class, steadfastly ignoring the teacher’s droning, he finds the thought highly unlikely. For one, he knows Kevin’s and Charlie’s handwriting. And secondly, they have his phone number. He shakes his head distractedly, no, that note was probably just a misplaced piece of paper with an unfinished thought on it. No need to dwell.

The second time it happens the note is longer, filled with two definitely finished sentences, each of which make Castiel take pause.

  


_You have the bluest eyes. You distract me._

  


Yeah, Castiel takes a lot longer just staring at the note than strictly necessary. He even goes as far as mouthing the words as he reads it a third time. This has got to be some kind of joke, right? Castiel isn’t one of the popular kids, he’s not bullied, but he’s not popular. He’s a kind of nobody, to be frank. A between-kid; does alright in class, has some friends, aren’t invited to any of the cool parties but certainly not teased about it either. In a way, Castiel’s invisible in the huge student body of Lawrence High.

And yet, for some reason, someone has thought to put this kind of note in his locker. _Clearly_ a joke. Castiel huffs and balls this note too, tossing it away carelessly.

The third note is… Well, Castiel’s glad he’s alone when he reads it.

  


_I wish you would talk to me, your voice does things to me. I want you to make me come by just talking._

  


Some kind of fucking joke. Castiel’s really glad he’s the master of his blushes nowadays as he successfully manages to fight the one threatening to appear. He supposes he’ll have to thank Gabe for all the pranks his older brother played on his during their childhood. Yes, having Gabe tease him certainly made him better equipped to handle something like this. On the other hand, not even Gabe would have pulled a prank as cruel as this, Castiel thinks surly as he carelessly flings the note back into his locker. He wishes his brother still went to this school so he at least could blame him. As it is now he’s got no clue who the hell is doing this to him.

He takes the note home at the end of the day to look more closely at the handwriting, trying to see if he doesn’t recognize it after all. He doesn’t. He isn’t even sure if it’s a boy or a girl writing these notes for him. Not that he knows what it would matter, a joke is a joke, no matter what gender staged it. Still, he thinks as he flattens the paper out on his desk, it would be nice to know.

The forth note give much more information.

  


_Stared at your hands in Chem today. Your fingers are so slender, Cas. I’d love to have them on me._

  


Castiel nods to himself as he fights yet another blush. Okay, so whomever is writing this is probably in his Chemistry class. Or at least knows that he takes Chemistry. This narrows it down a bit, at least if he pretends that the person really _is_ in his Chemistry class. Still that class holds about 30 students, so…

The fifth note is back to being chaste but for some reason Castiel finds it even harder to fight the blush now.

  


_Your hair looks so soft. I want to run my fingers through it._

  


He stares blankly at the note, trying very hard to convince himself that this is a joke and to stop his heart from beating so hard. It’s ridiculous, just because he’s gotten one note every day after lunch for a few days doesn’t mean anything. Up until just five days ago he hadn’t ever gotten any such attention, from either boys or girls. And that had been fine but now this is happening and Castiel suddenly doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He nearly has a heart-attack when Charlie comes bouncing over.

"Whatcha doin’, sport?" she asks and grins at his stunned expression.

Castiel glances down at the note in his hand and thinks that this is probably a bad idea but he’s running out of options. He holds the note up for her to read.

"Do you know who wrote this?" he asks and she takes the paper from him.

Behind them the doors bangs open as most of the football team trot in, laughing loudly and demanding attention. Castiel scrunches his nose and barely glances at them but God are they loud.

"Secret admirer, Cas?" Charlie asks and he sighs.

"I don’t know, sounds more like a joke, don’t you think?"

A group of cheerleaders follow the jocks and they all chatter like a flock of hens. Castiel rolls his eyes when he sees Charlie eyeing Anna, one of the cheerleaders.

"Well," Charlie says as the token popular kids have passed. "Whoever wrote this obviously thinks you’re great, you shouldn’t dismiss it."

Castiel groans. "You didn’t even hear what I said, you only ogled Anna. You know," he manages to frown at her even though she’s smiling broadly. "It’s impolite to objectify women."

"Oh?" Charlie says with a teasing note just as Kevin joins them. "Just like you’re being objectified here, you mean? Is that why your panties are in a twist?"

"What?" Kevin all but squeaks and Castiel rolls his eyes again.

"I’m telling you, it’s a prank."

Charlie hands the note to Kevin who quickly scans the short sentences. "You got a lover, Cas?" he asks and Charlie grins widely.

"No, I _don’t_." Castiel bites out, exasperate with his friends’ inability to take this seriously.

"Great." Charlie says, still grinning, just as the bell tolls to call them to class. "Let us know how it _doesn’t_ go." She pokes her tongue out when Castiel only scowls after them as they leave him and his stupid note by his locker.

The sixth note makes Castiel’s heart hammer.

  


_I dreamt about you last night. I wish you would just see me._

  


This… This is going a little bit too far for a joke, isn’t it? Castiel clutches the note to his chest when he hears other students joining him in the corridor and God help him, he wants to know what the dream had been about.

The following notes all range from chaste, to sweet, to downright filthy and in just a few short days Castiel finds himself eagerly heading to his locker after each lunch break.

  


  
_When the sun hits your eyes, they sparkle. Did you know that?_

_God you’re smart, I could listen to you talk for hours. It turns me on._

_Passed you three times in the hall today but you didn’t look at me once. I’m jealous of your friends for taking all your attention._

_Had another dream. I can’t stand it, Cas. I want you to touch me._

_I want you to whisper filth to me in that voice of yours as I suck you off. I touch myself thinking about it._

  


Yeah, that last one had definitely thrown Castiel off his kilter. He had squeaked indignantly when he’d read it and had stuffed it in his bag as fast as he could.

Charlie and Kevin kept asking about the notes, at least for a few days but Castiel was deflecting their questions, uncomfortable having even mentioned it in the first place. Somehow the notes were beginning to feel more personal and more real. By the twelfth day Castiel finds himself thinking that maybe it isn’t a joke after all. It would have to be a pretty elaborate joke and Castiel just doesn’t think he’s worth the time.

That he has secretly starting to fantasies about the person writing them is a whole other matter.

After gym class that day Castiel as usual weaves carefully around the other boys in the locker room. Some of the jocks from the football team are in his class and Castiel’s always careful to avoid those show-offs. He’s at the locker, trying to sort his socks when the door to the locker room suddenly flies open and a group of squealing girls tumble in.

"Smile, boys." Lisa, head cheerleader, giggles and Castiel startles enough to drop the towel he’s had around his waist when several of the girls raise their phones and takes pictures.

Thankfully, he and most of the more timid guys are shielded pretty well as the jocks roars and throws themselves at the girls, uncaring of their own nakedness. There is mirth there, though, so Castiel just shakes his head and bends down to retrieve his towel and continue getting dressed.

"Don’t look so shocked, Winchester." Bela, another cheerleader, laughs. "This is just payback for what you guys did last week."

"Out!" Benny, one of the jocks booms and the girls titter, obviously not intimidated and Castiel can see why with Benny grinning like that at them.

They leave, though, and Castiel finishes pulling on his clothes without further mishap.

The twelfth note makes him tremble.

  


_Saw you naked in the locker room today. Have seen you half-naked before but today I got to really see your dick. You’re so fucking perfect._

  


Castiel’s lips tremble and he doesn’t know why. Except… Except this is getting real and he doesn’t know what to do with it. There had been exactly eleven people present when Castiel was wholly naked today, himself included.

Benny Lafitte, Garth Fitzgerald, Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan, Cole Trenton, Victor Henriksen, Lisa Braeden, Bela Talbot, Sarah Blake, and Amelia Richardson.

That means one of those ten _has_ to be the one to write these notes to him. Better yet, only Garth, Dean, Cole, Bela, and Sarah are in Chemistry with Castiel. One out of five, 20%. Castiel suddenly finds himself sweating when he ponders the possible outcomes. Three boys and two girls, it doesn’t really matter to Castiel except it kind of does. Well, not the gender per say but Bela is too mean and Garth is more like a brother.

So, Dean, Cole, or Sarah. Except Castiel thinks Sarah’s together with that Ian from the swim team. Dean or Cole? But Cole’s been going out with a pretty blonde girl, Castiel thinks. So… Dean?

Oh God, Dean Winchester?

Castiel slams his locker shut and leans against it, scanning the corridor for no reason. Except maybe to see if he can find Dean standing there, staring at Castiel with his infinitely green eyes and easy smile but no, there are no jocks at all around.

And besides, Castiel tries to rationalize to calm himself down, it doesn’t _have to_ be Dean. Just because Castiel doesn’t like Bela’s attitude doesn’t mean she doesn’t like looking at his dick, right? Just because Castiel would like for it to be Dean doesn’t mean—wait. What?

He shakes his head and starts walking to class, determined not to think too much about this. He doesn’t succeed.

The thirteenth note is by far the longest and makes Castiel hard. In school. Standing by his locker. With people all around him.

  


_Haven’t been able to stop thinking about your cock, Cas. Want you to fuck me. Want you to bend me over your desk and spank me before eating me out, making me ready for your fat dick. I would scream so loudly for you, would you like that? I want you to praise me, make me come with your dick inside me and your lips against my ear as you encourage me. Would come so hard for you._

  


Yeah, there’s just no way Castiel can resist locking himself in one of the stalls and jack off quickly while reading that note again, and again, and again. Over and over until he comes with a choked off sound, biting his lip and spraying the wall. He hopes no one heard him. Or if they did, he hopes they think his quiet moans were about an upset stomach rather than a virgin libido.

Castiel is sweaty as he walks into today’s Chemistry class, thinking about the note and about the fact that the writer possible is sitting amongst the 30-something students around him. It makes him fidgety and he nearly drops two beakers before he takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down.

He somehow manages and suppresses the thoughts of the notes until he gets home. He jacks off once more before bed, reading the last note again and trying desperately not to imagine anyone special because he still can’t be certain!

It had to be a girl, though, right? What guy would want Castiel fucking them? Castiel thinks this over the next day as he anxiously awaits lunch break and the seemingly inevitable note that would follow. Of course he knows about men having sex with men and yes, he certainly finds it as attractive as thinking about girls having sex with men, or with other girls. Castiel isn’t picky. He just has a hard time imagining himself as the aggressor. Not that he wouldn’t want to try it but he thinks of himself as scrawny. Slender, someone kinder would say. But Castiel knows he’s not big and strong. He could probably take Kevin and maybe Garth but just the thought of someone like Benny or Dean, or even Cole, bending to Castiel is nearly inconceivable. Hot, but inconceivable nonetheless.

He’s not disappointed when he opens his locker and finds yet another note inside. This fourteenth note confirms his suspicions about Chemistry class.

  


_You smelled so good in Chem yesterday, all sweat and musk. Made me so aroused._

  


Castiel wills his knees to stop trembling for a moment so he can think. This someone _is_ in his Chemistry class and they had probably been sitting close enough to be able to smell him because even though he had been sweaty after his impromptu jerk-off he doesn’t think it had been that bad. The thing is, Sarah and Bela had both been sitting by the windows, a.k.a. the furthest away from Castiel they could come in the small classroom. Was it a boy writing him after all? Castiel is at a loss and barely hears the other students milling around him.

A loud thwack makes him look up, though, and he sees Dean Winchester and Gordon Walker standing just a little ways down.

"Mature, Walker." Dean grumbles in that voice of his that doesn’t send a pleasant chill down Castiel’s spine. Gordon laughs at his friend as Dean bends down to pick up his books.

"Well don’t just stand there pretending to read like a dork while rubbernecking like a creep." Gordon mocks and pushes one of Dean’s notebooks out of reach. Dean sighs loudly at his teammate while Gordon laughs louder.

The notebook skids across the corridor and comes to rest not far from Castiel. Castiel bends down and picks up the book, more out of reflex than anything, really. He looks at it because he has to, otherwise it would be hell picking it up, and while he certainly doesn’t intent on reading anything his eyes catch on the handwriting. The very loopy handwriting. The round a:s, the loop-de-loop double l:s, the lower case u:s with no tail.

He’s seen this handwriting before. For two weeks, he’s been staring at it. With shaky hands he puts the latest note from his locker side by side with the page from the notebook and not only is it the same kind of paper, it’s definitely the same handwriting.

"Hey, thanks man." Dean grins as he stops before Castiel, holding his hand out expectantly and Castiel knows, logically, what Dean wants but he still can’t stop himself from staring at the other boy, mouth open in shock.

Dean Winchester stands before him, all tall and broad-shouldered, green sparkling eyes and easy smile and holy fucking hell, _Dean Winchester_ has been writing him these notes!

Dean’s smile falters as he takes in Castiel’s no doubt shocked expression and he glances down at the notebook and oh boy, his whole face just kind of falls. Because there, right in his face, is the evidence that Castiel now knows.

"D-Dean…" Castiel stammers helplessly, torn between dumbstruck awe and galloping arousal.

"Fuck." Dean breathes and practically rips both the note and his book from Castiel’s slack grip. "You weren’t supposed to— _fuck_ , just-just forget about it."

Castiel frowns even as his dick perks up at Dean’s hushed tone. "How can I—?"

"Just forget it." Dean hisses, his face beet red, and practically bolts without another word and without looking back at Castiel.

Gordon races after his friend, shouting something about practice and about how Dean shouldn’t get all pissy or whatever but Castiel hardly hears it. All he can hear is Dean’s last words, echoing in his mind and it’s just so ridiculous. As if Castiel could ever forget. As if he wants to.

  
  


*****

  
  


There’s been no notes for two whole days and Castiel doesn’t like it. Oh, he gets it, he knows why, but he really doesn’t like the radio silence. Before, when he didn’t know whom they were from he still liked getting them. Now, when he knows for sure, it feels like a stab to the heart to open the locker and not get a note flying in his face. There’s also the fact that Dean’s been avoiding Castiel these past days and oh boy, Castiel never realized just how much Dean was around him before. He misses it more than he thinks he ought to.

Still, though, he gets it. Dean has a façade to keep and Castiel understands that sending lovely and naughty notes to another boy isn’t included in that façade but even so, there’s only so much he can take.

So two empty days later he finds himself somewhere he never thought he would dare set foot: in the football team’s locker room.

Castiel had snuck out to the field when the team was practicing and after he had stood by the bleachers, watching the team leaving, one after another. He had thought to corner Dean, maybe here, maybe in the parking lot. Trouble was, Dean didn’t emerge and that was how Castiel found himself sneaking into the locker room. He had counted the team and everyone, including Coach, had already left. Only Dean remained.

Castiel cocks his head to the side and listens carefully. It’s dead quiet in the locker room but he thinks he can hear the faint hiss of the showers. His face heats at the thought of catching Dean naked but he’s come too far to stop now. Besides, this is all Dean’s fault. Sending Castiel such sultry notes and then telling him to forget about it. And what about _I wish you would just see me_? What had those kinds of notes been about? Castiel knows what he hopes them to mean but he won’t get an answer just thinking about it. No, the answer is in the shower just up ahead and Castiel will just have to suck it up and confront Dean.

The sight that greets him makes him choke on his own spittle.

Dean is standing under the spray, hot water cascading down his freckled back and creating steam that rolls around his tanned body. He has his back to Castiel, his head flung back as he leans one hand against the wall for support. His legs are spread and fingers his ass with his other hand, already two fingers deep. Castiel’s mouth goes completely dry even as all his blood rushes to his rapidly filling dick.

Dean moans as he pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring himself. His legs are trembling and when he twists his wrist just so, it makes him rise to his tip-toes.

"Ah, fuck." He groans and does the twist again. "Fuck, yeah…"

Castiel has to grip the door post when Dean pulls out his fingers only to add some more lubricant before shoving back inside his own ass. God, Dean’s pucker looks beautiful as it takes three fingers now and Castiel’s dick is hard enough to hurt but he doesn’t know what to do. That is, until Dean moans again.

" _Cas_." It’s almost a whisper but Castiel hears it as loudly as a scream and his whole body jolts with pleasure. "Fucking please, Cas." Dean moans wantonly, fucking himself harder, still not touching anywhere else than his greedy hole. "God, I need… Need you, can’t-can’t take it… I—" he breaks off with an honest to God sob and Castiel can’t take it anymore. Has to do _something_.

So he steps into the shower room, walking loudly enough for Dean to hear and hear he does. His eyes fly open and he turns half-way, staring at Castiel like a deer caught in head-lights. He makes a sound between a grunt and a whimper and attempts to rip his fingers free but only manages to hurt himself.

Castiel quickly closes the last distance, unbecoming of the water that quickly soaks his clothes and makes his shirt stick to his chest.

"Hey." He murmurs and takes a gentle hold on Dean’s wrist, keeping his hand against his own ass. "Calm down, don’t hurt yourself."

"C-Cas." Dean stammers and Castiel would lie if he said a shudder didn’t go through him at hearing big jock Winchester sound so vulnerable.

"So beautiful, Dean." He continues in that same hushed tone and Dean seems to relax minutely so Castiel takes the opportunity to slide closer, pressing himself against Dean’s side and letting the other boy feel his obvious erection. He notices with glee that Dean’s dick is standing proud and hard, even through the boys’ apparent mortification.

"What are you doing?" Dean mumbles but he sounds less startled and Castiel eases his grip on the other’s wrist.

"It was you all along, wasn’t it?" Castiel asks because he has to. He presses even closer and puts his lips to Dean’s red ear. "Did you mean it? What you wrote in those notes?"

Dean fucking Winchester actually whines and closes his eyes, tilting his head to bare his neck. "Y-yeah."

Castiel goddamn growls at what he sees and Dean seems unable to stop himself from continuing where he had left off. His hand moves against his round buttocks and Castiel watches with heavily lidded eyes as Dean stretches his hole.

"You made me so hard with some of those notes, Dean." Castiel murmurs and can’t help how he starts grinding his dick against Dean’s side.

"Fuck." Dean breathes and drops his head against the arm holding him up.

"I didn’t know who they were from but I though…" he groans when he sees Dean’s hips stuttering. "I hoped, Dean, but I couldn’t know."

"Cas, I-I need you."

"Yes." Castiel agrees, delirious with lust. He reaches for Dean’s dick but the other boy takes his hand, bringing it up to his lips and sucking two fingers inside. Castiel gasps and has to grip himself through his wet pants as Dean’s sinful tongue slithers around his fingers. He drops his head down to mouth at Dean’s shoulder. "God, Dean." He groans and can’t help but thrust against his own hand as Dean fucks himself on his own fingers.

"Have you ever slept with a guy, Cas?" Dean mumbles moments later and Castiel shakes his head, a pitiful noise escaping him when Dean removes his fingers from his mouth.

"Haven’t slept with anyone." Castiel murmurs ashamedly but soon loses all sense of embarrassment when Dean removes his own fingers from his clenching hole only to replace them with Castiel’s spit-soaked ones.

"Fuck me, Cas." Dean moans wantonly and Castiel can do nothing but press his fingers inside Dean and groan loudly. The sound echoes in the small shower room and mingles with Dean’s desperate gasps.

Castiel can’t believe this is happening. Can’t believe someone as strong and stunning as Dean Winchester would want him in this way. And certainly can’t believe how he manages to render Dean speechless with only the touch of his fingers. Castiel Novak, nerd, makes Dean Winchester, jock, writhe with pleasure. It’s too good to be true.

"I can’t believe it." He mumbles, almost helplessly because seriously, this seems surreal.

"I’m sorry, Cas." Dean groans desperately, fucking himself back on Castiel’s fingers. "I’m sorry, I should’ve said something, I’ll explain, we’ll talk, whatever you want, just _fuck me_."

Castiel can’t breathe. Can’t think. But his body knows what to do and he lets autopilot take over for him. Maneuvering Dean so that the other boy is leaned down, his ass presented beautifully for Castiel, rubbing against Castiel’s crotch even as he hastily undoes his sodden pants, letting them drop to the floor.

"I don’t have a condom." Castiel huffs, breathing ragged.

"I don’t care." Dean all but snarls and reaches over to the little alcove in the wall where the players are supposed to keep their soap bottles but where Dean has put the small tube of lube he used before. He all but throws it at Castiel and Castiel bends down to kiss Dean across his back as he lubes up his aching dick.

"So beautiful." He murmurs again and lines up with Dean’s fluttering entrance. "Tell me to stop if you…" the head of his dick prods at Dean’s hole and Dean shudders. "If it hurts, if—"

"Cas!"

Castiel startles at Dean’s sharp tone and inadvertently snaps his hips forward, pressing his dick inside and _oh God_. Dean groans deeply but Castiel can’t breathe. He’s shaking where he stands with his dick half-way inside Dean’s heat and the clench is almost too much, almost makes him blow it too soon.

Dean eventually shifts against him and Castiel understands, he really does, but he has to take a moment longer just to collect himself before he starts anew. He presses in slowly and when he’s balls-deep he takes yet another moment just to circle his hips. Dean groans again and presses back.

"Feels so good, Dean." Castiel moans as he pulls out again only to slide in once more, the slide easier each time but the friction no less divine.

"Fuck, you really fill me up." Dean moans and Castiel’s hips stutter at that. "Yeah, baby, just like that." Dean encourages and spreads his legs a little, making more room.

Castiel grabs the other boy’s hips and thrusts harder, forcing louder and lewder sounds out of Dean. "Gonna make you feel so good, Dean." He rumbles and watches as Dean shudders. "Gonna do everything you wrote in your notes and more. Gonna punish you too, for writing such notes but hiding from me." He leans down over Dean’s wet back when the boy keens at his words. "You’d like that? I believe there was mentions of me spanking you? Don’t think I’ve forgotten."

"Fuck, Cas, do it." Dean moans wantonly and fucks himself back on Castiel’s hard dick even as Castiel picks up the pace. "Punish me, make me regret not telling you the first time I realized why I couldn’t stop staring at you."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel breathes against the other boy’s neck. "Gonna make you tell me everything, gonna play out every dirty fantasy you’ve hidden from me. Fuck."

Dean practically wails when Castiel fucking finally hits his prostate and Castiel has never heard a more beautiful sound. Dean is pressing back against Castiel and Castiel soothes his hands up the other boy’s chest, pinching his nipples playfully and Dean’s hole flutters around Castiel’s dick. Their pace is frantic, fast and hard, and Castiel really wants to slow down and savor the moment, savor all of Dean’s wonderful sounds but he can’t. He’s so close he can taste it and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming too soon because he needs Dean to come first.

He’s not disappointed when Dean, mere seconds later, starts shaking uncontrollably. "Cas." He sobs brokenly. "Touch me, touch me."

Castiel buries his nose against Dean’s neck as he snakes one hand down to the other’s dripping erection. God, he’s heavy and feels perfect in Castiel’s hand.

"This what you had in mind, Dean? When you wrote that you wanted my hands on you, was this what you thought about?"

Dean is too far gone to answer and Castiel is actually impressed with himself and his ability to form coherent thoughts at the moment. All Dean manages is a wordless scream as his orgasm pounds out of him. Castiel’s hips stutter against Dean’s ass when he feels the other boy release hotly all over his hand but Dean is sliding off him before he can come himself. For all his bravado, Castiel is still a virgin and he can’t help the confused whimper that escapes him as the exceptional heat leaves his needy dick.

But Dean just smiles at him and turns around so that they’re face to face. He pulls Castiel in, one hand in Castiel’s soaked hair and the other around Castiel’s aching cock.

"So fucking perfect." Dean mumbles and pulls Castiel into the most possessive kiss Castiel’s ever received.

Dean’s mouth fits perfectly over Castiel’s trembling lips and his tongue is hot and clever as it explores Castiel’s willing mouth. Then Dean turns their heads so he can deepen the kiss and starts jerking Castiel off.

Castiel comes with a strangled cry, spraying both their stomachs with fat spurts of whiteness. His knees give out and they slide to the floor together.

"God." Castiel moans lowly after a few moments of only gasping for air.

Dean chuckles and cards a hand through his hair before leaning his head back against the shower wall. "Good, I hope?"

Castiel turns stunned eyes to the other boy, certain Dean is joking but he finds Dean actually biting his lower lip. He almost looks… Shy? That’s just so adorable Castiel can’t help his heart thumping harder. He leans in and pecks Dean on the lips once.

"The best. I only wish you’d told me from the beginning."

Dean looks away and yeah, he’s definitely embarrassed, Castiel notes with seldom felt smugness.

"I guess." Dean mumbles. "I just… I’ve never thought about another guy like this before. It freaked me out and you’re just so…"

Cas cocks his head to the side, regarding the other boy as Dean stops to collect his thoughts. "I’m just so what?" he prompts when Dean doesn’t continue.

"You’re you." Dean says then, as if that would explain anything. Dean sighs at Castiel’s no doubt perplexed look. "You’re smart, and kind, and you’re so fucking hot I can’t even look at you without…" he gestures down at his dick and Castiel takes the opportunity to really look at it. It looks delicious, even now, flaccid and tired.

"Dean." Castiel starts at length. "Have you seen yourself?"

Dean snorts and thumps his head against the wall. "Unfortunately, yes."

This makes Castiel scowl mildly. "Don’t say things like that." He shifts closer, his wet clothes chafing but he doesn’t care about that when Dean looks at him like he really matters. "Did you know that I hoped it was you who wrote the notes?" he nods when Dean shakes his head disbelievingly. "At first I thought it was a joke, then you gave me some clues and I narrowed it down to five people. You were one of those but I thought you were so unattainable that I only entertained that notion for a short moment." He looks down at his hands when Dean stares at him with an open mouth, in many ways reenacting Castiel’s look from two days prior. "I’m very glad it was you, though."

"Yeah?" Dean whispers after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Castiel looks up and smiles at Dean who grins back. "But you should’ve told me earlier, it would have spared me many empty jerk-off sessions."

Dean’s grin widens. "I really should rectify that."

"You should." Castiel agrees and stands up, holding out a hand for Dean who takes it before rising on unsteady legs. Castiel smiles, feeling proud to have made Dean’s legs tremble like that. "I did like you sending me notes every day, though." He adds as he watches Dean turn off the shower.

Dean pulls him into a kiss before they can even leave the shower room. "I liked it too, babe." He mumbles against Castiel’s smile.

The seventeenth note makes Castiel smile so widely his cheeks hurt. Charlie calls him Joker all morning and Castiel doesn’t care.

  


_See you in Chem, angel._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a scary Halloween, lovelies! <3


End file.
